It is generally considered that a temperature range of a fuel cell appropriate for electric power generation is around 70° C. Therefore, upon activation of a fuel cell system, it is desirable to quickly increase the temperature of the fuel cell to the temperature range appropriate for electric power generation.
JP 2009-4243A discloses a fuel cell system that reduces a warming-up period of a fuel cell by utilizing self-heat generation attributed to electric power generation by the fuel cell itself.